


Blue Moon Lagoon

by WhoaNellie



Series: Reasons of the Heart Universe [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Beverly and Chakotay share a romantic evening during a leave on Risa.  This occurs after the events of Incendiary but before Speaking in Tongues.  OPI Nail Polish Challenge and Lori's Evil Lyric Challenge combined.    This story was originally posted to ASC on July 1, 2003 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Reasons of the Heart" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Insurrection" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist and a post Endgame Chakotay onboard the Enterprise as ship's anthropologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> We had no plans to do the Lyric Challenge, but our muse was surfing through the OPI nail polish colors and Chakotay decided to start singing. For sale--one muse with multiple personalities and attention deficit disorder, badly abused after tormenting its two owners beyond the limit of human tolerance. Wanted--a well-behaved muse who will do what it's told and stay focused.
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated - posted or e-mail.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories  
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

Blue Moon Lagoon

 

Chakotay watched the sun set across the clear blue water of the private, Risan lagoon. The first day of a week-long leave was winding down and, as picturesque as the sunset was, it paled in comparison to the beautiful woman nestled against him on the sand. They had spent the entire afternoon swimming and cavorting on their own secluded beach, free of worries, responsibilities and clothes. It was still hard to believe that she was here with him; after all these years he had never expected to see her again, much less rekindle what they'd had. He tightened his hold on her to reassure himself that his little fireball was really in his arms. "Blue moon," he said softly.

 

"Hmm?" Beverly murmured, too comfortable to even move.

 

"The night you broke up with me was a blue moon," he explained, "just like the one up there tonight. I've never been able to look at a blue moon the same way since that night."

 

Sitting up, she could feel her skin flushing with color. "Chakotay--"

 

"Shh," he covered her lips with his fingers. "We were both young." He trailed his fingertips across her cheek and tucked her hair behind an ear. "I used to wonder if you watched me walk away that night. You saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own?"

 

Beverly nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes, I watched you walk away. I met Jack not long after that; he was everything I wanted back then, stable, mature and responsible. I thought about you from time to time, wondered what you were doing and then I heard that you were aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant."

 

"You know just what I was there for."

 

"I'm sorry about your family on Trebus," she said.

 

Leaning forward, his hand entwined in her silky, red hair, he claimed her lush, full lips in a long, passionate kiss. He rolled her under him and settled himself comfortably between her long, lithe thighs. There was no doubt how this day would end, the same way it had begun the instant that they'd gotten to their room. For now, there were still things he needed to say. "I wish you could have met them. I wish my mother could have met you, she'd have loved you."

 

"I'm sure I'd have loved her," Beverly smiled up into his face. "Just look at the son she raised."

 

He shifted his body and slid his painfully-hard length slowly into the heated depths of her body. Laying still, completely buried in her, he felt her body tighten around him. "Thirty years later, I'm a late substitute for a First Contact team and there you were. You heard me saying a prayer for someone I really could care for. That's the only possible explanation."

 

"I thought it was my prayer that you heard," she whispered softly. Every breath brought their bodies closer together, his pulsating length sending tingles of pleasure through her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she tilted her hips up to allow him to slide even deeper.

 

His fingers combed through her hair, mesmerized by the vivacious beauty in his arms. "And then there suddenly appeared before me the only one my arms will hold."

 

"Some enchanted evening," Beverly hummed softly. "Except we weren't strangers."

 

"But there was a crowded room," he pointed out. "I heard somebody whisper please adore me."

 

Resting her hands on his muscled, bronze biceps, she raised her head to find his lips with hers. "It was me."

 

He thrust into her, relishing the gasp that the movement brought to her lips. "And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold. Blue moons will no longer have any power over me, my little fireball."

 

His mouth came down on hers, his tongue teasing her lips which opened eagerly to him. She arched herself against him, twisting so that her aching nipples rubbed against his chest. Moaning into his mouth, delicious sparks radiated from her breasts to inflame the heat of their intertwined bodies. It didn't seem possible that she could still feel need so strong after the several times they'd already sated their desires today. He was in no hurry; his body moved in and out of hers in a leisurely pace, frustrating yet incredibly erotic. She tightened her grip on his arms, her hips rocking up against his in a silent plea for more. A knot formed deep in her body, pleasure drawing it tighter and tighter. 

 

Without breaking stride, he broke the kiss and raised up on his arms, looking down at her. She was beautiful, her skin flushed with passion and her lush, red lips swollen from his kisses. Yielding to his body's demands, he increased his pace, driving into her body with long, hard, deep strokes. He could feel her body answering his, meeting his every thrust and begging for more. Every inch of his body tingled with electricity, the chemistry he shared with Fireball as incendiary as every. Her blue eyes almost glowed against the delicate, fair features of her face. When her eyes drifted shut, he gasped, "No, open your eyes. I want to see you."

 

At his panting request, she forced her eyes open in spite of the overwhelming pleasure consuming her. The intensity of his gaze, his brown eyes almost black with desire, transfixed her. Everything fell away, nothing existed except for their bodies striving frantically toward ecstasy. His eyes anchored her, keeping her from losing herself in the swirling sensation. Suddenly the knot snapped, a powerful orgasm ripping through her body. She gasped, too breathless to even scream at the spasm that rocked her body. 

 

Her release triggered his own, his body slamming into her one last time as his own orgasm shook him. He rolled, reversing their positions and settling her against his chest. He looked up at the moon floating above the water. "Blue moon. Now I'm no longer alone without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own."

 

**FINIS**

 

Blue Moon (a lot of people have recorded it, here are the lyrics we used):

http://www.lyricsfreak.com/p/presley-elvis/9638.htm

 

Blue Moon

You saw me standing alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue Moon

You know just what I was there for

You heard me saying a prayer for

Someone I really could care for

And then there suddenly appeared before me

The only one my arms will hold

I heard somebody whisper please adore me

And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

***FINIS***


End file.
